This invention relates generally to eyewear, and, more particularly, to protective side shields which may be mounted on the temple bars of a pair of glasses for shielding the wearer's eyes from wind, dust and debris.
Side shields have been developed to reduce the risk of injury to the eyes of a person who wears glasses, particularly in environments where there is a significant danger that particles may intrude into the areas behind the lenses of the glasses. While persons not wearing corrective lenses may find safety goggles readily usable, persons who must wear corrective lenses have difficulty wearing them with safety goggles. Safety goggles can be constructed to have special corrective lenses, thereby eliminating the need for eye glasses, but such goggles are expensive, especially for a person who has only an occasional use for them.
Prior side shield designs are generally adequate for protecting a person wearing glasses from dust and debris entering from the side. However, such designs do not protect the wearer from debris falling from above. Moreover, in the event the wearer is struck by a heavier object, the prior art designs are not effective in dispersing the forces of impact, which may result in damage to the eye socket of the wearer.
Further, some prior side shields cannot be folded with the glasses. As a result, the shields must be removed from the glasses before the glasses can be stored. Since the side shields are thin and small, they are often lost so removed.